Black Sun Waifu Military
The BSWM, also called the Black Sun Waifu Military, is a primarily World War Two German-themed group that focuses on roleplay and having fun within the VRChat community. It is centered around good conduct and the concept of camaraderie. The Black Sun Waifu Military consists of several different Battalions and divisions. The most well known are the Heer (Army),Panzerdivision (Armored Forces), the Luftwaffe (Airforce), Kriegsmarine (Navy) and the Marinestosstrupp (Marines). Last, but certainly not least, is the Schutzstandarte, the personal Guard of the Kanzler. These select few soldiers are of the utmost importance, having been picked by the Kanzler himself. The Battalions work together to protect their land and its civilians, should fate bring any enemies to their front. The group reformed into Black Cross Waifu Empire. History 'The Rise' The group was founded in August of 2018 by Void, the Kanzler and leader. It's beginnings were rather controversial due to its theme being German soldiers around the time of World War Two. Negative words were spread about the BSWM, and accusations were made against its members. They were called nationalists, socialists, and even fascists. This however, is untrue. Most members are in the group because they enjoy history, and just want to have a good time roleplaying in peace. 'Modern Days' When the BWSM was at it lowest, all hope seemed lost. The Kanzler himself even considered pulling the plug and letting everything die out, but an individual by the name of Scharz refused to let that happen. He is the current Generalfeldmarschall, the Kanzler's second in command. This is because be breathed life back into the ranks of the BSWM's people by raising morale and increasing recruitment efforts. Because of Scharz and his beliefs, soldiers can believe in their own ideology without fear or worry. Nowadays, no one cares about baseless accusations from the people who try to tear the army apart. On that note, the BSWM does have its enemies, but it is now better equipped to deal with backlash than ever before. Heer (Army) The Army is the heart of the Black Sun Waifu Military, and is its largest branch. When enlisted in the Heer division, it is one’s job to guard and protect the front lines of battle, and keep peace within the Military. Additionally, the Heer is divided into four subdivisions: * Panzergrenadier * MG Kompanie * Funkerkompanie * Afrikakorps Officers and leading Generals * CO - N/A * XO - N/A Panzerdivision (Armored Forces) The Panzerdivison holds 'Vorhut' (vanguard) that marches first with heavy artillery on their side (FLAKS / anti aircraft, Panzers / tanks, and armored cars.) This branch is considered to be the strongest physically out of all the branches in the BSWM. Officers and leading Generals * CO - (Befehlshabender Offizier) - Generaloberst Dronerlicious * XO - N/A Luftwaffe (Airforce) The Luftwaffe keeps the BSWM’s skies clear and safe at all times. On missions, they have the potential to gather information or even raid enemy bases from up above. It has one subdivision: it’s ever-deadly Fallschirmjäger (paratroopers). Officers and leading Generals * CO - (Befehlshabender Offizier) - Generalmajor ToastyToasterino * XO - N/A Kriegsmarine (Navy) The Kriegsmarine serve as the naval forces of the Military. Their job is to secure any open sectors of the sea and act as an unstoppable barrier between enemy, neutral, and home territories. Officers and leading Generals * CO - (Befehlshabender Offizier) - Admiral Lord Rusty * XO - N/A Marinestosstrupp (Marines) Marinestosstrupp are the lifeblood of the Kriegsmarine, serving as their infantry. Without them, the Navy would have no men or force with which to fight during combat. Officers and leading Generals * CO - N/A * XO - N/A Schutzstandarte (The Kanzler's Personal Guards) As top-of-the-line soldiers, the Schutzstandarte are the cream of the crop in the BSWM. The Kanzler chooses these people to protect him at all costs. They are the BSWM equivalent of Secret Service agents. Officers and leading Generals * CO - (Befehlshabender Offizier) - Generalleutnant Blitz_Kriegs * XO - N/A Gallery Wiki Page.png|Chancellor and Generals of the BSWM Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Waifu RP Groups